<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>颠倒梦境 by Depressed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078884">颠倒梦境</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed/pseuds/Depressed'>Depressed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arsenal FC, F/M, Female! Héctor Bellerín, Gender or Sex Swap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:35:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed/pseuds/Depressed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>单性转，上不去场板凳球员x吃不上饭十八线模特，文章不对应现实事件</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Héctor Bellerín/Dani Ceballos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>颠倒梦境</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>塞瓦略斯在朋友的派对上遇见那个女人。时明时暗的彩色灯光里，他首先看见她的胸。她领口开得很低，露出一对丰满白皙的半圆，灯光变幻之间，在沟壑中投下彩色的影子。</p><p>摇滚乐震耳欲聋，避免了交谈的尴尬，他贴过去和她跳舞，闻到香水和酒精混合的浑浊气味。她离得很近，足够让他感受脂肪的抖动，又不足以附在耳边私语。塞瓦略斯不自禁地微笑起来。他的手拂过她的脸庞，又搭上她裸露着的肩膀，球员派对上的模特有什么来意，所有人都心知肚明，语言纯属多余。</p><p>她顺势凑得更近，扭动胯部，用裹在包臀裙里的大腿蹭他的小腹，异性的肉体和他只隔着两层布料，人体的温度传过来。上一个和塞瓦略斯肢体接触的人是训练里对抗的队友，再上一个是皇马的理疗师。</p><p>他和她一般高，从挑逗的意义上说，位置正好合适。他裤裆里鼓起来一块，她似乎有所察觉，挑逗地在那处不轻不重地磨蹭起来。塞瓦略斯第一次觉得他该喝点酒，给燃烧的欲望找个借口，即使会毁了他明天的训练也无所谓。 </p><p>她还在跳舞，脚步很快，却没什么章法，全然靠着天生的灵敏，才没有把七厘米的尖鞋跟踩在塞瓦略斯脚面上，毁掉他本来就几近失败的赛季。她终于摔倒时，塞瓦略斯得到机会扶她的胸口，她穿着紧身吊带上衣，靠在他怀里，他得到机会，将那两团丰腴的脂肪一览无余。</p><p>“你知道吗，皇马不想在冬窗租球员给联赛竞争对手。”他突兀地说。</p><p>音箱里鼓点喧嚣，歌手声嘶力竭地吼着关于爱与希望的句子。</p><p>“什么？”她偏过头，靠在塞瓦略斯的肩膀上，嘴唇贴着他耳朵问。他才注意到她是个南欧姑娘，褐色的瞳仁在灯光下放大，显得迷离而无辜。他吻她的额头和眼皮，她驯顺地闭上眼，睫毛长且黑，像是精致的小扇子。</p><p>塞瓦略斯差点咬到自己舌头，他究竟在讲些什么疯话？</p><p>“没什么，你叫什么名字？”为了掩盖失言，他仓皇地提问。</p><p>“赫琪。”</p><p>听起来像个假名，她们这些人总是用假名。</p><p>“你真漂亮，赫琪。你想去别的地方吗。”塞瓦略斯揽着她的腰咬耳朵，“我的车就在外面。”</p><p>“好。”女人回答，嘴唇在他脸上擦过，这种接触作为亲吻太轻，作为偶然的碰触又太刻意。她讲的是西班牙语，给他一点可以信赖的错觉。</p><p>太阳报大概会拍到他，塞瓦略斯拽着她手臂，一路阔步向外的时候想，不过就算太阳报觉得他值得占用他们的篇幅，他也当然上不了头版。欧联俱乐部的租借板凳球员只值得一个小角落，然后阿尔特塔会有更多的理由放他在板凳上，在大名单外。再见了，马德里！甚至更糟，再见了，欧洲杯！</p><p>他开得飞快，发动机轰然作响。女人坐在副驾上，没来得及系安全带，差点飞起来，手指抠着窗框，轻声惊叫。</p><p>塞瓦略斯挠了挠耳朵，车窗开着，风吹得侧脸有点冷。他开始困了，仿佛看了一个漫长而无聊的喜剧片，最幽默的部分是他本人发出的笑声。</p><p>“你知道我是谁吗？你甚至没问过我的名字。”他问的是谁？她，还是他自己？</p><p>“那么你叫什么，帅哥？”她系上安全带，手肘架在车窗框上。</p><p>塞瓦略斯发出短促的冷笑声。</p><p>“或许我是个通缉犯，我可以把车停在路边，强奸你，掐死你，把你一丝不挂地扔进泰晤士河。”他并不想实践所说的内容，只是心里有种危险的躁动情绪，非得狠狠地发泄出来，否则这情绪就要先撕裂他自己。</p><p>“几个星期后你会飘起来，尸体苍白，肿胀……”</p><p>“唉，”她打断他喋喋不休的空洞威胁，声音平静，似乎还有点难过，“真的吗？”</p><p>她或许知道他没有那个意思。</p><p>塞瓦略斯死死盯着面前的公路，不再向左边看。他必须得当她是两团手无法完全握住的脂肪，和一个湿润温暖，付出足够代价就能插的洞。他不能看她的眼睛。</p><p>“我要操你，现在就要。”他故作平静地说。</p><p>“好啊。”她有点惊讶，看见他的神色，却突然抿起嘴唇笑了。</p><p>塞瓦略斯一脚把刹车踩到底，抱起她扔到汽车后座上。自称赫琪的女人有一头很长的栗色波浪卷发，随着动作在后座上散开，灯光照在上面，仿佛海水粼粼的波纹。</p><p>他脱裙子的时候太急，拉链发出裂响，引来她嘟囔着的抱怨。她的声音有点沙哑，像是睡前故事里应该出现的那种。他索性拽起她的上衣，埋首在她胸前，先从双乳间吸一口女性独有的体香，再吮吸深粉色的乳头。</p><p>她的乳头在他口中慢慢肿胀，她急促地喘着气，挺起身子往他面前送。塞瓦略斯得到鼓励，用牙齿继续轻轻咬啮，手向她的下身探去。他的车里没有润滑液，不过也并不需要，简单的触摸就让她湿得很，蕾丝内裤黏糊糊地粘在身上，勾勒出女性器官的形状。</p><p>“告诉我，亲爱的。你想要我多久了。第一眼看见我的时候，你就湿了吗？”他脸已经红了，却还强作镇定，拙劣地调笑道。</p><p>这一次她没有回答，只是双手捧着他的脸，坐起来亲吻他。她用舌头描摹他嘴唇的轮廓，留下湿漉漉的痕迹，再灵巧地撬开他的双唇与齿关，仿佛在跳一曲奇妙的舞蹈。她的身体和他紧紧贴合在一起，裙子吊带滑落下来，露出丰腴的乳房，随着动作微微颤动。</p><p>他仿佛身处梦境，飘飘悠悠地从丢在一旁的外套口袋里摸索很久，才拿出一个安全套戴上。她等得不耐烦，从背后抱住他，手臂环绕到胸前，挠痒痒似地打着圈，在他的后颈与肩头落下细碎的吻。</p><p>“好冷啊，你好慢。”她的下巴压着他肩膀，嘟嘟囔囔地说，“喝醉的是你还是我……啊！”</p><p>他突然压过去，把她按倒在后座上。插入的时候她再次尖叫起来，一半因为惊讶，一半因为夹杂着疼痛的欢愉。塞瓦略斯随手抓来公文包，塞在她的腰下垫高，伏在她身上律动，运动员优美的背脊线条一起一伏，像是在海面随着浪潮上下颠簸的舢板。</p><p>温暖，湿润的女性器官容纳下他，于是塞瓦略斯将所有无法在球场上传达的激情都倾泻在身下女性的肉体里，大颗汗水从额头滴下，落在她半睁着的眼角。即使沉溺于欲望中，她望向他的表情仍然是忧伤而悲悯的，染成红色的长指甲抚摸过他的脸颊，肩颈，赤裸的胸膛，轻得像一片羽毛。</p><p>塞瓦略斯感到挫败。他想要疼痛，想要血从指甲印里渗出来，牙齿撕咬皮肉。</p><p>“用力！多用力一点！”他用男性的力量困住她，捉着她的手向自己胸口按，声音嘶哑地叫喊，“你又弄不伤我！”</p><p>她直视着他，摇了摇头。她的手掌贴在他的胸膛上，能隐约感受到心脏的搏动。</p><p>她再一次亲吻他，舌头像一条游曳的鱼，从他的齿间溜进去，不经意间夺走他口腔里的空气。塞瓦略斯被她亲得缺氧，意识模糊间，突然闻到她香水的味道。香水的味道并不重，先是一点清新的草木味，闻得久了，又让他想起来大海和远航的船。</p><p>她结束这个吻，舌头一卷，舔干净嘴角的口水。她的口红花了，没有鲜艳的颜色，嘴唇看起来仍然丰满，像是诱人啃食的果肉。</p><p>“过来，亲爱的。”她说。</p><p>“叫我……叫我达尼。”</p><p>“到我这里来，达尼。”</p><p>塞瓦略斯盲目地听从她，像野兽一样冲撞进她的身体。她夹得真紧，他差点没动两下就交代了，心有余悸又莫名地委屈起来，两只手捉着她的乳房，先揉再捏，直到她抿着嘴唇发出细碎的呻吟声，瞪他一眼才罢休。</p><p>“小混蛋。”她故作恼怒地埋怨，无力地推一把他的肩膀，“你是故意的吧？”</p><p>塞瓦略斯打定主意，要让她看看什么叫故意，按住她的腰，格外缓慢又细腻地碾磨抽插。他手上有茧子和伤疤，摩挲她精致保养的皮肤，像是在摸一匹绸缎。她尖叫，呻吟，带着哭腔恳求，最终向他彻彻底底打开，将他容纳在自己的怀抱里。</p><p>他先给她高潮，再允许自己释放。终于得到高潮时，他只觉得放松而安心，像是在沙漠中跋涉很久的旅人，终于在绿洲旁憩息。</p><p>他依偎在她怀里，控制不住地发抖。时间是二月，地点是伦敦郊外，而他是个独自在异乡的西班牙人。</p><p>“嘘。”她柔声安慰道，“会好的，没事，没事。”</p><p>他觉得愈发委屈了，困意麻痹高潮后的身体与头脑，让他疲乏又寒冷。像是一整天恢复训练之后一样疲惫，比坐在酋长球场的板凳席上更冷。她不知什么时候抬起手，轻轻拍着他的后背，像是长姐安抚贪玩的孩子。</p><p>他不禁呜咽出声，埋头在她肩上，蹭掉眼角的水痕，久久不肯抬起来。</p><p>另一辆汽车从他们身后靠近，雪亮的前灯照过一瞬，就把他们留在长久的黑暗里。塞瓦略斯借着那片刻光明，看见与他交合的女人的脸。</p><p>“你真好看啊。”他发自内心地感叹道。</p><p>她笑嘻嘻地亲他侧脸，发出响亮的“啵”声。</p><p>“你叫什么名字？”他问，“我的意思是，你的全名。”</p><p>她披着他的外套，半躺在他怀里。那双足够当凶器的高跟鞋不知道掉去哪里了，于是她一双脚赤裸着搭在他大腿上，脚趾勾起来，按四三拍的节奏戳他，口中哼唱着不成调的悠扬歌曲。</p><p>他耐心地等了很久，直到她终于唱完了能记起的所有歌词，把冰凉的脚趾塞到他腿间取暖。</p><p>“赫琪。”她打了个很长的哈欠，望着天边愈发明显的一线亮色，“赫琪·贝莱林。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>